angels from above
by enigma-spirit
Summary: Syaoran Li, high school student, working in his part time job, he was delivering in his bike when he sees a bright light. He stops his bike and searches the surrounding, observing in the forest a cute girl named Sakura climbing out of a sparkling cocoon.


Angels from above  
By: enigma-spirit

Hey people it's me enigma-spirit!! Well hope u njoy d story!!!!  
  
Summary: Syaoran Li, high school student, working in his part time job, he was delivering in his bike when he sees a bright light. He stops his bike and searches the surrounding, observing in the forest a cute girl named Sakura climbing out of a sparkling cocoon. Syaoran instantly falls in love. And so an adventure begins...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did I would be rolling in money!! And you don't see that do ya? Do ya?? Audience backs away didn't think so.  
  
Legend:

"Talking"'Thinking'(authors note)Chapter I. Dawn  
  
"Li!!"  
  
"LI! WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
Seventeen year-old Syaoran Li moaned and buried his face deeper into his soft pillow, but to only have the pillow snatched from his hands."SYAORAN LI YOU GET ASS OUT OF BED OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR WORK!!!" his 'so- called' bestfriend Eriol yelled in his ear."God Eriol! Could you be much louder I don't think the old lady next door heard you!" Syaoran mumbled angrily, glaring at his best friend."Sorry dude, but you're late for your night shift." Eriol said walking out."GAH!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER??" He screamed as he rushed around the room trying to dress up."Finally!" he sighed, as he looked himself over in the mirror. His Chestnut hair messier than ever and his shirt was wrinkled. Yup, this was Syaoran Li. The Syaoran Li who always got perfect on every test. The Syaoran Li who just happen to be the head of the Li clan. The Syaoran Li who had two best friends named Eriol and Ryu. The Syaoran Li who was a martial arts master. The Syaoran Li who-"Dude are you going to work or are you just going to watch yourself?" Eriol asked him with slight amusement."Oh right!!" he replied running out. "Bye Eriol!"Eriol looked at his retreating back. "What a loser..." (In a good, friendly way) he mumbled to himself."I swear I'm not gonna be late" syaoran mumbled to himselfHours later in a restaurant"Your LATE!" Mr. Yuri aka Mr. Boss-man yelled at the newbie aka Syaoran."I'm sorry sir..." Syaoran mumbled making sure that he had the most pitiful and sad look on his face.Mr. Boss-man was ready to fire him but the sad look on the boys face made him reconsider.He sighed in defeat "Fine... make sure you don't do it again. But you have to deliver this order." (He delivers stuff kay? Audience: OO me: I know) he said giving him the address.When he was out of earshot syaoran put a smile on his face. 'Score' he thought.He put on his gear and hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.Hours later"Damn," he whispered as he glanced at the address.'43 Ace Street?? 'Where the hell is that??' he thought as he glanced his surroundings, which was a forest. Nothing but the forest for miles and miles and miles and miles and... Well you get it.He glanced around. A tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, bright light, tree, tree, tree, tre- wait. Bright light?He walked toward the spot. When he was close he could see a... (I bet ya'll know dis. It says in the summary) A GIANT COCOON!!!He looked away and rubbed is eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. He looked again, it was real! He peered closer and made out a figure of a  
person.He took a step closer. He could see it clearer. It looked like a girl. He took a step closer and held his breath. In front of him was a beautiful angel. She seemed to be trying to crawl out of the cocoon thingy. She must've noticed him there, cause she glanced his way and mouthed 'Help Me'.He was in a trance. Her captivating green eyes, her golden honey colored. Just then he noticed her looking expectantly at him. He snapped out of his trance. He rushed to her side and pulled her out.He took in her appearance. Beautiful golden honey hair, the most alluring jade eyes, and her figure was curvy and slim. She was easily the most beautiful woman he ever had seen. And he noticed something else. She was  
completely NAKED.He looked away and tried to keep himself from her bare body."Who are you?" he asked in a slightly embarrassed voice.She looked at him and put both of her hands on either side of his head and made him face her."Sakura... You?""Syaoran" was all he saidShe smiled and launched herself at him. He fell over and tripped over a rock."im happy..." he heard her whisper before she fell into deep sleep.He looked at her. He didn't know where she came from. He didn't know whatshe was doing in the cocoon. But he knew one thing... he loved her.  
  
HOW WAS IT!!! Tell me if it needs something more.

OH and pls READ AND REVIW!!!!


End file.
